Words Between Us
by alittlelambfan
Summary: Just some cute and funny conservations  via text  between Lea and Dianna  achele  Rated T  just to be safe  for language and maybe some suggestive themes.
1. Why Did I Drink The WHOLE Thing?

Title: Words Between Us

Summary: Just some cute and funny conservations (via text) between Lea and Dianna (achele) Rated T (just to be safe) for language and maybe some suggestive themes.

Pairing: Lea/Dianna (Rachel/Quinn)

Rated: T

Notes: Sometimes these ideas just pop into my head... and I want to write them down, so I will put them in here. I'm straight but i am a hardcore Faberry and Achele shipper :)

This Conversation: Lea drank to much the night before and blames Dianna.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Just the ideas that pop into my head! Glee and all those things belong to Ryan Murphy, or someone else... just not me.

* * *

><p>Lea Love- <em>meow.<em>

My lady di- _Good morning to you too sunshine!_

Lea Love- _ughhnnhh, why did I drink the WHOLE thing?_

My lady di- _Feeling hung over are we now?_

Lea Love- _to much, way to much. You should have stopped me, this is your fault._

My lady di- _I told you probably a zillion times a million times to stop drinking. You didn't listen… Your fault._

Lea Love- _NOT my fault._

My lady di- _Part of growing up is admitting to your mistakes Love, you can do it, I believe in you._

Lea Love- _Im not gonna admit to shit. I didn't do anything wrong! You should have stopped me._

My lady di- _You can do it, admit it. You'll feel better, I promise. _

Lea Love- _no_

My lady di- _D_o _it._

Lea Love- _no_

My lady di- _Here honey, I will help you out… I, Lea Michelle, drank WAY to much last night and am wrong to blame Dianna (her beautiful love) Agron for it, I am ( ). Fill that in babe, you can do it._

Lea Love- _you suck._

My lady di- _I'm sorry, what?_

Lea Love- _FINE. I am really fucking sorry._

My lady di- _Thank you __J_

Lea Love- _Great, now I'm hung over AND mad._

My lady di- _And wrong._

Lea Love- _You suck._

My lady di- _I'm sorry, I thought I was being helpful. I helped you admit your mistake. You officially a woman now, congrats._

Lea Love- _SHIT! That just reminded me, I start my period today. GOD today sucks._

My lady di- _Aww I am sorry honey, do you want me to come over?_

Lea Love- _no, you suck._

My lady di- _But you love me, let me take care of you. Tea, a hot pad, and proving me wrong will make you feel better, promise._

Lea Love- _I'm MAD at you though._

My lady di- _uh huh._

Lea Love- _So don't come over, cause I am MAD. AT. YOU._

My lady di- _okay, I wont come over._

Lea Love- _I appreciate that._

…

Lea Love- …._Love…?_

My lady di- _I'll be right over._

Lea Love- _thank you :J_

* * *

><p><em>Feed back would be incredibly awesome! Thanks!<br>_


	2. My Favorite Things

Title: Words Between Us

Summary: Just some cute and funny conservations (via text) between Lea and Dianna (achele) Rated T (just to be safe) for language and maybe some suggestive themes.

Pairing: Lea/Dianna (Rachel/Quinn)

Rated: T

Notes: Sometimes these ideas just pop into my head... and I want to write them down, so I will put them in here. I'm straight but i am a hardcore Faberry and Achele shipper :)

This Conversation: Dianna is playing a game with Lea to see if Lea knows all her favorite things.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Just the ideas that pop into my head! Glee and all those things belong to Ryan Murphy, or someone else... just not me.

* * *

><p>My lady di- <em>My favorite color?<em>

Lea Love- _that's easy, purple_

My lady di- _Movie?_

Lea Love- _breakfast at tiffany's_

My lady di- _Good. Food?_

Lea Love- _peas_

My lady di- _Okay and why?_

Lea Love- _cause you hate it when your foods touch and when youre eating just peas its impossible for _

_them to touch_

My lady di- _Baby you're so smart._

Lea Love- _i try __:)_

My lady di- _Okay, back to business. What's my favorite number?_

Lea Love- _these are easy ones love! thirteen_

My lady di- _okay you want a hard one? What is my favorite kind of tree?_

Lea Love- _weeping willow._

My lady di- _WRONG!_

Lea Love- _no, remember when we carved our initials into the weeping willow behind paramount? You said that that was your new favorite tree. I was in fact, correct ;)_

My lady di- _Oh yea… Lee Lee, you're so smart. What would I do without you?_

Lea Love- _Well, you wouldn't be able to remember your favorite things_

My lady di- _Hehe yea… And you're so good at remembering, like an elephant! _

Lea Love- _YOU KNOW HOW SELF CONSCIOUS I AM ABOUT MY WEIGHT!_

MEANIE!- _Baby! Calm down! I didn't call you an elephant because of your weight! Because you are so _

_good at remembering my favorite things! I'm sorry!_

Lea Love_-….really?_

MEANIE!- _Yes hon, I am really sorry._

Lea Love- _okay, I forgive you. I will change your contact back now_

MEANIE!- _What?_

Lea Love- _nothing baby_

My lady di- _Okay then._

Lea Love- _Wanna keep playing? By the way, your favorite animal is an elephant :)  
><em>

My lady di- _Yes it is! And I would love you just the same even if you were an elephant._

Lea Love- _di._

My lady di- _Sorry. And I would love to keep playing but I have to go meet Chord for dinner. Did he tell _

_you he was visiting?_

Lea Love- _that's okay baby. And yeah he did, I am seeing him tomorrow_

My lady di- _That's good. Alright I love you so much. Talk to you later Love._

Lea Love- _wait did you know that an elephants gestation period is 22 months?_

My lady di- _What a fun factoid Lea. I didn't know that!_

Lea Love- _yeah well… alright baby I will let you go. I betchya look beautiful. Bye bye  
><em>

My lady di- _xoxoxo._

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are a beautiful thing to have! Plus, if anyone has an idea they want to give for a conversation i will happily accept suggestions!<br>_


	3. I'm Sorry For Being Jealous

Title: Words Between Us

Summary: Just some cute and funny conservations (via text) between Lea and Dianna (achele) Rated T (just to be safe) for language and maybe some suggestive themes.

Pairing: Lea/Dianna (Rachel/Quinn)

Rated: T

Notes: Sometimes these ideas just pop into my head... and I want to write them down, so I will put them in here. I'm straight but i am a hardcore Faberry and Achele shipper :)

This Conversation: Lea got jealous on set today when she saw Dianna and Mark talking. This chapter was actually really hard to write, this is my third try :). so be nice, and i really hope its not stupid. Feedback is needed, please.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Just the ideas that pop into my head! Glee and all those things belong to Ryan Murphy, or someone else... just not me.

* * *

><p>My lady di- <em>You're mad at me.<em>

Lea Love- _no_

My lady di- _Oh, yes __:(. You are, what did I do?_

Lea Love- _im not mad_

My lady di- _Then what's wrong baby?_

Lea Love- _I am sad_

My lady di-_ Oh god. Honey if I made you sad I will feel so awful. Please, tell me what I did._

Lea Love- _its my fault. Its dumb and you can just drop it. I will get over it_

My lady di- _Nothing that makes you sad is dumb baby, just, can you tell me? Please?_

Lea Love- _I don't know how to put it without sounding like an ass_

My lady di- _Then just tell me straight out, I will understand._

Lea Love-_ okay…_

My lady di- _Okay._

Lea Love- _you kind of neglected me today, and you, well you, you wouldn't stop talking to cory and mark. I know you are aloud to talk to them, you should, they are your friends, our friends. Its just that, you and mark seemed to be flirting a little bit. I just, I am so sorry_

My lady di- _Oh baby. This isn't your fault at all. You have every right to be upset with me. This is all my fault honey. I didn't mean to ignore you today. The truth is, I wasn't feeling very well and I didn't want to snap at you. You're sensitive Lea. And I guess that even though I was trying to keep you happy I ended up screwing up anyway. I wasn't flirting with anyone today, yeah, Mark has been pretty FRIENDLY with me lately and I was trying to tell him to back off a bit. And me and Cory, it you really want to know, he was asking me my advice on what to name the new dog he is getting. I am so sorry I made you sad honey. I love you, so much._

Lea Love- _see? I am an ass. Dianna, I knew it was probably nothing to worry about. It was weird though, I felt really jealous just seeing you with someone else, it didn't help that that someone else has a penis, but, oh god I just feel so stupid_

My lady di- _I don't want you to feel stupid. But I want you to know something._

Lea Love- _yeah?_

My lady di- _Leah Michele Starfati, I will love you until the day I die. And let me tell you I plan on living forever. Its only ever been you. It took me awhile, but I realized that every other relationship in my life hasn't felt like this one. I have never been in love before, its only ever been you._

Lea Love- _dianna agron. I hate it when you make me cry_

My lady di- _Happy tears?_

Lea Love- _yeah, happy, really cheese tears_

My lady di- _Good baby. And I am really sorry, all I want you to get out of this is, that I will love you forever._

Lea Love- _you mean it?_

My lady di- _I pinky promise. You know how I am about pinky promises. Now go to sleep love._

Lea Love- _okay. But, Dianna?_

My lady di- _Yes?_

Lea Love- _I am sorry for being jealous_

My lady di- _You don't have anything to be sorry for, but okay, I forgive you._

Lea Love- _thank you_

My lady di- _Anytime honey._

Lea Love- _and, Dianna?_

My lady di- _Yes Lea?_

Lea Love- _I just wanted you to know, I will love you forever too. Until the world ends. Because you are amazing._

My lady di- _I love you too darling. Goodnight._

Lea Love- _goodnight._

…

Lea Love- _…..Dianna?_

My lady di- _Lea._

Lea Love- _I hate mark_

My lady di- _I know, I know._

* * *

><p><em>Hope this wasn't awful. Reviews are a beautiful thing to have! Plus, if anyone has an idea they want to give for a conversation i will happily accept suggestions!<em>


	4. A Night Full Of Vodka

Title: Words Between Us

Summary: Just some cute and funny conservations (via text) between Lea and Dianna (achele) Rated T (just to be safe) for language and maybe some suggestive themes.

Pairing: Lea/Dianna (Rachel/Quinn)

Rated: T

Notes: Sometimes these ideas just pop into my head... and I want to write them down, so I will put them in here. I'm straight but i am a hardcore Faberry and Achele shipper :)

This Conversation: Lea and Dianna are EXTREMELY drunk. And then the hangover the next morning (translation if you need it is at the bottom, but its not as funnyy)

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Just the ideas that pop into my head! Glee and all those things belong to Ryan Murphy, or someone else... just not me.

* * *

><p>My lady di- <em>bahh im deerrrunk!<em>

Lea Love- _NOOOOOOOOOO! Im drnkerrrrr._

My lady di- _Diiiid yo get home okya?_

Lea Love- _Yeeeah! Ciss drivw mee hom! It was nooooo biggi! How aboUT YOU?_

My lady di- _Uh hu, mad it home grrett! Hey… y r all da keys all dubl upp?_

Lea Love- _I DON Know! Y CANT GRT MY PHNOE OF CAP LKOC?_

My lady di-_ Ey o spagetthi ohs!_

…

My lady di-_ Laeeeaa? U tere?_

Lea Love- _That swa bauetful_

My lady di- _Awwwwww! Thanks you!_

Lea Love- _Look! No mo cpa lok!_

My lady di- _Yay!_

Lea Love- _YOU mad me cyr bck jus ten!_

My lady di- _Huh?_

_Lea Love- Eyyee ohh pasketti ohs! betiful, true_

My lady di- _Leh canu sdd tgr ketys no moree!_

Lea Love- _….yeahh thst sycks _

My lady di- _Don li, yyouuo cannor posibly no wat I jus ssaaiiiiiiiiiiid. Keus aaar al dubl up!_

Lea Love- _Te ekeys?_

My lady di- _Yesssssss._

Lea Love- _D shulduh go to slep cus you nt makiggggg much sens!_

My lady di- _Mmmkk I will, promsie! Bt frits I nede to as a queston… _

Lea Love- _Watisit?_

My lady di- _Doyou lov mee?_

Lea Love- _YEAS!_

My lady di- _Yay __:) mmmnihgt _

_(the next morning)_

My lady di- _Ouch._

Lea Love- _Yep, ouch_

My lady di- _Do you even remember last night?_

Lea Love- _I remember chris threatening to pour pigs blood on me if I ever got that drunk again_

My lady di- _Hmm, at least you know he cares._

Lea Love- _Sure, sure_

My lady di- _Or conversation was completely pointless last night… I spelled said with… fifteen I's._

Lea Love- _You actually counted?_

My lady di- _Nah, my head hurts to much and they are all kind of blurred together, I made a guess._

Lea Love- _Oh, that's nice_

My lady di- _I want bacon._

Lea Love- _Di, baby you always want bacon after a night full of vodka_

My lady di- _True, but then I again I pretty much ALWAYS want bacon J_

Lea Love- _Pigs blood, bacon, do I see an omen?_

My lady di- _For what? _

Lea Love- _I…don't know_

My lady di- _Okay, so you go eat your mac n' cheese, and I will enjoy me some bacon!_

Lea Love- _You know me so well baby_

My lady di- _A-yo spaghetti oh's!_

Lea Love- _That really is beautiful in its own way ya know_

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are a beautiful thing to have! Plus, if anyone has an idea they want to give for a conversation i will happily accept suggestions!<em>

TRANSLATION

My lady di- _Bahh! I'm drunk!_

Lea Love- _NOOOOOOOOOO! I'm drunker!_

My lady di- _Did you get home okay?_

Lea Love- _Yeah! Chris drive me home! It was nooooo biggie! How aboUT YOU?_

My lady di- _Uh huh, made it home great! Hey… why are all the keys all double up?_

Lea Love- _I DONT KNOW! WHY CANT GET MY PHONE OF CAP LOCK?_

My lady di-_ A-yo spaghetti oh's!_

…

My lady di-_ Lea? You there?_

Lea Love- _That was beautiful_

My lady di- _Awwwwww! Thank you!_

Lea Love- _Look! No more cap lock!_

My lady di- _Yay!_

Lea Love- _YOU mad me cry back just then!_

My lady di- _Huh?_

_Lea Love- A-yo pasketti oh's! beautiful, truly_

My lady di- _Lea! Can't see the keys no more!_

Lea Love- _….yeah that sucks _

My lady di- _Don lie, you cannot possibly know what I just said. Keys are all double up!_

Lea Love- _The keys?_

My lady di- _Yes._

Lea Love- _D should go to sleep cause you're not making much sense!_

My lady di- _Okay I will, promise! But first I need to ask a question… _

Lea Love- _What is it?_

My lady di- _Do you love me?_

Lea Love- _YES!_

My lady di- _Yay :) night._


	5. Dianna's Bad Day

Title: Words Between Us

Summary: Just some cute and funny conservations (via text) between Lea and Dianna (achele) Rated T (just to be safe) for language and maybe some suggestive themes.

Pairing: Lea/Dianna (Rachel/Quinn)

Rated: T

Notes: Sometimes these ideas just pop into my head... and I want to write them down, so I will put them in here. I'm straight but i am a hardcore Faberry and Achele shipper :)

This Conversation: Dianna had a bad day and doesn't agree with Lea's method of cheering up. This should probably be rated K+ but whatever... :)

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Just the ideas that pop into my head! Glee and all those things belong to Ryan Murphy, or someone else... just not me.

* * *

><p>My lady di- =(<p>

Lea Love- _dianna?_

My lady di- _How do you make a sad face look extra sad in text?_

Lea Love- _…like this =_'''''''(

My lady di- ='''''''(

Lea Love- _bad day?_

My lady di- _First I tripped on my way into the Fox lot, and scrapped up my knee. Then, Heather ate my ALL of my ice cream and I can't even get mad at her because its like kicking a freaking puppy. And then I lost my script for next weeks episode. Then Ryan yelled at me because I tried to braid jolley ranchers into Naya's hair extensions… and I miss you. You left early, and I miss you._

Lea Love- _…was it the vanilla? Tell me it wasn't the vanilla_

My lady di- _Lea!_

Lea Love- _im sorry baby, tomorrow will be better, I promise_

My lady di- _Maybe, but I am upset NOW._

Lea Love- _you know what you need?_

My lady di- _What?_

Lea Love- _I know what you need._

My lady di-_…no._

…

My lady di- _Leah no, its sick and twisted._

Lea Love- _oh?_

My lady di- _And we said last time was the last time!_

Lea Love- _did we?_

My lady di- _You've been doing it without me?_

Lea Love- _dianna, you cant just say no c'moooonn_

My lady di- _Do you know what would happen if anyone knew?_

Lea Love- _im doing it _

My lady di- _Lea._

Lea Love- _and you can do it with me_

My lady di- _Lea._

Lea Love- _or you can stay there and be miserable_

My lady di- _Lea Michele Starfati, sneaking into the NICU at the hospital to see the babies will not solve all of our problems._

Lea Love- _it should_

My lady di- _But it wont._

Lea Love- _but the babies are SOOOOOO cute!_

My lady di- _Not the point._

Lea Love- so, I can come pick you up or we can meet there, which one?

My lady di- _This isn't healthy._

Lea Love- _Okay I will come pick you up_

My lady di- _We shouldn't be doing this._

Lea Love- _I will be there in fifteen minutes_

My lady di- _Wrong Lea, this is wrong._

Lea Love- _get ready_

My lady di- _So damn wrong._

Lea Love- _can't text while driving, but I will see you soon, xoxoxo_

* * *

><p><em>So if anyone here watches Grey's Anatomy, this should sound a little bit familiar ;). So first i would just like to say, thanks for the great reviews so far, they really make my day. Keep them coming! Hope you like it so far :)<br>_


	6. I Love You Dianna Agron

Title: Words Between Us

Summary: Just some cute and funny conservations (via text) between Lea and Dianna (achele) Rated T (just to be safe) for language and maybe some suggestive themes.

Pairing: Lea/Dianna (Rachel/Quinn)

Rated: T

Notes: Sometimes these ideas just pop into my head... and I want to write them down, so I will put them in here. I'm straight but i am a hardcore Faberry and Achele shipper :)

This Conversation: Lea expresses how much she loves Dianna. Now, I am not sure if i want to do one were Dianna talks about how much she loves Lea, because this turned out to be really long and I don't want to bore you any more! But anyhoo, i hope you like it anyway :).

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Just the ideas that pop into my head! Glee and all those things belong to Ryan Murphy, or someone else... just not me.

* * *

><p>Lea Love- <em>Right now you're sleeping. Your head is resting on my shoulder, and since you refuse to use a pillow, its been there most of the night. Your new short hair is tousled and laying all these different directions. Your legs are tangled up with mine. Your arm is draped delicately over my stomach. You sometimes let out a mumble or a hum because you occasionally talk in your sleep, even though you deny it. And the orange light from the rising sun is shining on your face. You are perfect. And you wouldn't be able to look anymore beautiful if you tried. You look like an angel that somehow landed in my arms. A beautiful creature sent from above. Someone, whether it be God, faith, or some magnetic pull, has blessed me with you. And now I am bound to a life of happiness as long as I can come home and have you there. <em>

_Everything about you I love. The way you talk with such intelligence and grace backing up your words. The way you smile all of the time, and the way that everyone else smiles when you are. The way you dance when you think nobody is watching, you are a truly gifted ballerina. When you're really happy or excited you laugh with every sentence you make. When someone is sad you do your damnedest to make them feel better. One of my favorite memories is when that fourteen year old girl Bridey found us out in the store, you were so sweet to her, and when she started crying because she ran away from home and didn't know what to do, you sat with her, right in the middle of that store and consoled her for about an hour and a half. I also love how you think every conversation you have is the most riveting thing you have ever heard, you are always listening and thinking about how to provide the most interesting answer to answer or reply. I love how you love kids. I love how fame hasn't gotten to your head, you are the most modest and humble person I know. I love how your imagination didn't go away as you ventured into adulthood, you are so youthful and playful. I love your poems. And you're so smart, you have always had a wise and knowledgeable vibe to you. I love the way you dance in the rain. The way you sing, and how you do it all of the time. I love how you sit and watch musicals over and over again with me even though you don't like them very much. They way you don't discriminate, for any reason, you believe everyone should have the right to be themselves, that's beautiful. And you're so funny. _

_The list goes on forever, literally. Because I cant find one thing about you that I don't like. You are just so painfully lovely in every way. How someone could be as perfect as you is beyond me, way beyond me. You when people say that they love someone so much that it hurts, that's how I feel about you. And I just wanted to let you know that because, you aren't appreciated enough as you should be, you should be worshiped. I think I will send this later today, because you look so peaceful sleeping right now and I don't want to wake you up. And Dianna Agron, I am head over heals, crazy creeper, stalker, bow down to your feet in love with you, I mean it._

* * *

><p><em>So I really hope you didn't hate this! REVIEWWWW!<br>_


	7. I Want Bruschetta

Title: Words Between Us

Summary: Just some cute and funny conservations (via text) between Lea and Dianna (achele) Rated T (just to be safe) for language and maybe some suggestive themes.

Pairing: Lea/Dianna (Rachel/Quinn)

Rated: T

Notes: Sometimes these ideas just pop into my head... and I want to write them down, so I will put them in here. I'm straight but i am a hardcore Faberry and Achele shipper :)

This Conversation: Dianna cant go to sleep because she is hungry, so she bothers Lea about it.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Just the ideas that pop into my head! Glee and all those things belong to Ryan Murphy, or someone else... just not me.

* * *

><p>Lea Love- <em>go to bed<em>

My lady di- _mmmm no._

Lea Love- _yes_

My lady di- _Lea, I have all night to go to bed. But I only have an hour to do this._

Lea Love- _do what?_

My lady di- _Bother you! I can probably keep you one the phone for about forty-five minutes, an hour tops. Then you'll crack and yell at me. But I have at least forty-four minutes left of fun. Wooooo!_

…

My lady di- _No, you cant just not reply, I STILL HAVE FORTY-ONE MINUTES!_

Lea Love- _are you drunk?_

My lady di- _No._

Lea Love- _high?_

My lady di- _I don't… think so…_

Lea Love- _hmmm… hungry?_

My lady di- _Yes! For you ;)_

Lea Love- _don't tempt me. But seriously, you only act like a four year-old when you are drunk, tired, slightly grumpy, or hungry_

My lady di- _I do not!_

Lea Love- _yes you do_

My lady di- _Well, now that you say it, my tum tum does feel a bit grumbly…_

Lea Love- _haha okay love, go eat_

My lady di- _Aaaaaahh no food in the house!_

Lea Love- _go out then!_

My lady di- _What place is going to be open at two o'clock in the morning Lea. I'd love to know._

Lea Love- _wait, so are you four now? Or just grumpy?_

My lady di- _I am a grumpy four year-old, obviously._

Lea Love- _okay baby, hey, what about that little grocery store on that corner a few blocks from your complex? isn't that like open twenty-four seven?_

My lady di- _I can see it now, "Dianna Agron, seen at a sketchy store, at a sketchy hour, buying sketchy bruschetta."_

Lea Love- _hmmm, seems sketchy_

My lady di- _Right? Like uber sketch-pot kinda sketchy. Great, now I am a hungry, grumpy, sketchy four year-old._

Lea Love- _new word of the day, sketchaayyyyy….! Wait. Do you want bruschetta?_

My lady di- _Who doesn't want bruschetta?_

Lea Love- _I have some left over from out Better than Thursday Bruschetta Friday. I could bring some over if you want_

My lady di- _Yes._

Lea Love- _SHIT, chris has my car_

My lady di- _I hate you._

Lea Love- _no you don't_

My lady di- _Um, I am pretty positive I hate you._

Lea Love- _I'm sorry! I will make it up to you, I promise_

My lady di- _I hate Chris too._

Lea Love- _I know, poor sad dianna_

My lady di- _Shut up._

Lea Love- _oh whoa is me! I am dianna agron and I am gonna spend the rest of the night pouting because my beautiful girlfriend wont give me bruschetta_

My lady di- _That was the plan._

Lea Love- _you are such a drama queen_

My lady di- _DON'T, talk to me._

Lea Love- _but you love me_

My lady di- _I believe I just expressed that I hated you like three times._

Lea Love- _mmm nope. Only twice._

My lady di- _I hate you._

Lea Love- _okay_

…

My lady di- _HEY. I still have a half an hour!_

Lea Love- _will you stop pouting?_

My lady di- _Probably not._

Lea Love- _will you behave?_

My lady di- _Probably not._

* * *

><p><em>I keep on forgetting to tell you guys... i am totally up for suggestions. like seriously, give me some ideas i would love to see what you guys are thinking. btw, all mistakes are mine... and finally... REVIEWW!<br>_


	8. Puppies, Puppies, We All Fall Down!

Title: Words Between Us

Summary: Just some cute and funny conservations (via text) between Lea and Dianna (achele) Rated T (just to be safe) for language and maybe some suggestive themes.

Pairing: Lea/Dianna (Rachel/Quinn)

Rated: T

Notes: Sometimes these ideas just pop into my head... and I want to write them down, so I will put them in here. I'm straight but i am a hardcore Faberry and Achele shipper :)

This Conversation: Dianna expresses her lover for Arthur! (her french bull dog in real life for those of you that didnt know). OH and if you get confused, the first song Di sings goes to the tune of Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel. And the second song is Ring Around The Rosy.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Just the ideas that pop into my head! Glee and all those things belong to Ryan Murphy, or someone else... just not me.

* * *

><p>My lady di- <em>Arthur, Arthur, Arthur! I made him out of clay! And when he is done in ready, Arthur and me shall play! WOO!<em>

Lea Love- _Di, people really shouldnt get drunk in the mornings, its not healthy…_

My lady di- _I am drunk though, ON LOVEE!_

Lea Love- _Aww thanks babe __:)_

My lady di- _Not you! The young handsome man I was just singing about._

Lea Love- _….your dog?_

My lady di- _Duh._

Lea Love- _oh I see how it is_

My lady di- _Don't be grumpy, just because you've been replaced doesn't mean we can't play!_

Lea Love- _not fair! He is by default cuter than me! He is a dog! Faithful! Loyal! He barks! I PROTEST!_

My lady di- _Times are tough Lea, I've moved on. I found a man who can give me what I need. Simple._

Lea Love- _oh yeah? What's that?_

My lady di- _PUPPIES!_

Lea Love- _what?_

My lady di- _My darling little good boy knocked up the neighbors dog! I get puppies, I get puppies. Puppies, puppies, we all fall down!_

Lea Love- _what the fuck! I have big brown eyes, I WILL bark if I have too! This is crap! I will not have some dog, a MAN dog, take away MY woman! _

My lady di- _…. Can you give me puppies?_

Lea Love- _well, no. but I can clean! And worship you! Take me back please! I can change!_

My lady di- _Hmm, I don't know…_

Lea Love- _dianna!_

My lady di- _That's my name._

Lea Love- _bark… :(  
><em>

My lady di- _No puppies, no love._

Lea Love- _youre a puppy whore. You cant be happy with the puppies youre already getting, you'll just want more and more and more until youre precious little arthur is known as the baby daddy to all the little pouches around you! And when you are being buried alive by all these little, malnourished puppies, guess who wont be there to dig you out? ME. PUPPY WHORE!_

My lady di- _That's okay, I can deal. _

Lea Love- _dianna! I love you!_

My lady di- _Hmm… okay._

Lea Love- _okay what? _

My lady di- _Well, I guess you and Arthur can find some way to share my love. But I have to tell you, the whole puppies thing, its pretty awesome._

Lea Love- _I can give you more than just puppies, I guarantee you that that dog will never be as good in the sheets as I am!_

My lady di- _…This is true._

Lea Love- _So you love me?_

My lady di- _Ehh._

Lea Love- _dianna._

My lady di- _Yes of course Lea, I love you so much that sometimes it hurts._

Lea Love- _what a good puppy whore x3 _

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys... once again i would just like to say how much your reviews mean to me! keep them coming as well as SUGGESTIONS! i am going to try my best to get most of them down in a conversation whether its giving them their own convo or combining them... idk but bear with me! thanks for all of the support! xoxo<em>

_ all mistakes are mine...heh._

_next conversation will have a little bit of a post concert freak out!  
><em>


	9. I Like Girls

Title: Words Between Us

Summary: Just some cute and funny conservations (via text) between Lea and Dianna (achele) Rated T (just to be safe) for language and maybe some suggestive themes.

Pairing: Lea/Dianna (Rachel/Quinn)

Rated: T

Notes: Sometimes these ideas just pop into my head... and I want to write them down, so I will put them in here. I'm straight but i am a hardcore Faberry and Achele shipper :)

This Conversation: Lea's reaction to Dianna Agron's "I Like Girls" shirt. Let me just explain some things here. Those of you who aren't familiar with this event, Dianna wore a shirt that said "I Like Girls" on it for a concert instead of her regular 'Lucy Caboosy" shirt to show off her respect and appreciation for the LGBT community (Lesbian Gay Bisexual Transgender). The action blew up the media with questions, most of which she cleared up with a beautiful speech that can be found in her tumblr page (I dont know if i am allowed to put the link up here but just google dianna agrons tumblr or something to find it) where she stated in simple words that she wasn't a lesbian. Now, for us achele shippers, that was a little disheartening... ( ;) ) But I gained a shit load more respect for Dianna Agron for what she did. This is one of the biggest reasons she is my idol and I love her so much, she doesn't discriminate. And that is a beautiful way to go about living, respecting people for what they are. I agree completely, no, i am not a lesbian either, but I totally believe with all of my heart that people should be able to be themselves, gay, lesbian, bi, transgender, whatever, we are all humans. And we shouldn't be defined by our gender, race, sexuality, hair color (seriously, back of the gingers guys.), anything. We should be able to live in a world where we are loved because we are each special in our very own way. Thanks for your time. :)

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Just the ideas that pop into my head! Glee and all those things belong to Ryan Murphy, or someone else... just not me.

* * *

><p>Lea Love- <em>holy penis fuck!<em>

My lady di- _Lea. Something a bit more classy, please._

Lea Love- _what the HELL were you thinking di?_

My lady di- _I don't understand why you are so upset about this._

Lea Love- _oh you don't? _

My lady di- _Uhh, no._

Lea Love- _AHH! I cant even begin to comprehend the reason as to HOW you are fucked up enough to do that_

My lady di- _Calm down._

Lea Love- _explain!_

My lady di- _Calm down, you can do it. Deep breaths._

Lea Love- _im calm_

My lady di- _No, you're not._

Lea Love- _IM FUCKING CALM!_

My lady di- _Now Lea, that does not seem very calm now does it?_

…

My lady di- _Take your time love._

…

Lea Love- _I am calm_

My lady di- _Yeah?_

Lea Love- _this is as calm as I will ever be about this, just, explain_

My lady di- _I was simply stating my respect for the LGBT. And you didn't even have to look at it like that, I DO in fact like girls, as do most of the people on the planet._

Lea Love- _you realize youre just feeding it to our fans AND the media, right?_

My lady di- _Am I not aloud to speak for what I believe in?_

Lea Love- _of course you are babe, its just, you know people are already confused as to what kind of relationship we are in, we just have to be careful_

My lady di- _Read my tumblr._

_(Lea Love- bu-)_

My lady di- _NOW._

Lea Love- _okay how the HELL did you just manage to cut me off mid text?_

My lady di- _Do it._

Lea Love- _okay, geez im going…_

My lady di- _Just read it and understand it and accept it, you can do it. Faith baby, I got the faith._

…

Lea Love- _dianna agron, that was a little bit beautiful._

My lady di- _Came from the heart, well, mind actually._

Lea Love- _I just wished the media looked at your tumblr…_

My lady di- _Ryan will take care of the media shit, let me take care of us._

Lea Love-_ it was good, although I think we broke our fans hearts again…_

My lady di- _I wish I could just end there misery and tell them._

Lea Love- _DON'T get any ideas dianna elise agron._

My lady di- _Promise. But seriously, did you hear the screams that they made once they saw my shirt?_

Lea Love- _haha I am pretty sure a few fainted. It took us all a lot of focusing to not break out in laughter_

My lady di- _Yeah, Cory almost missed his queue._

Lea Love- _see how many fucking things you messed up with that shirt?_

My lady di- _Okay, Okay, so give me a slap on the wrist and lets move on._

Lea Love- _no, no, I think you need more punishment than that ;)_

My lady di- _Will you come over if I put on the t-shirt?_

Lea Love- _oh most definitely_

My lady di- _It's already on._

Lea Love- _see you soon ;)_

* * *

><p><em>hey guys! so you know the drill... REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS! i really hope you are liking this, and i hope you like my mini speech above as well!<em>

_Mistakes are mine_

_Next time there is going to be a little break from the happiness, because Lea was mean to Lady!  
><em>


	10. Let Me Apologize

Title: Words Between Us

Summary: Just some cute and funny conservations (via text) between Lea and Dianna (achele) Rated T (just to be safe) for language and maybe some suggestive themes.

Pairing: Lea/Dianna (Rachel/Quinn)

Rated: T

Notes: Sometimes these ideas just pop into my head... and I want to write them down, so I will put them in here. I'm straight but i am a hardcore Faberry and Achele shipper :)

This Conversation: Lea and Dianna are in a fight (a serious one, thought i would change things up a bit ;) ). They end on... okay terms, but Dianna makes a rule while she is getting over it.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Just the ideas that pop into my head! Glee and all those things belong to Ryan Murphy, or someone else... just not me.

* * *

><p>Lea Love- <em>can you just talk to me?<em>

…

Lea Love- _dianna, please. I want you to listen to me. But I need to know youre there cause not responding isn't going to fix this_

…

Lea Love- _Im begging here_

My lady di- _Don't you understand? I don't want to talk to you right now._

Lea Love- _just let me apologize, I need you to work with me here, I have things to say and I want your attention_

My lady di- _When don't you want attention. Take a hint Lea._

Lea Love- _you don't understand where I was coming from_

My lady di- _Guess not._

Lea Love- _I don't understand why youre so mad at me. Because I am trying to explain to you what happened and you wont listen. So what? Because youre not just going to get over it dianna. So you'll just be mad at me forever, is that it?_

My lady di- _Guess so._

Lea Love- _freaking hell, youre so fucking stubborn all of the time. I don't want to fight with you dianna_

My lady di- _Well Lea you already are aren't you? You called me an anorexic, you know how I feel about that shit. But you called me it anyways._

Lea Love- _I didn't mean it, you know that. Youre blowing this out of proportion because youre bored dianna, youre the one making this worse for yourself_

My lady di- _Oh, so I made the big out of it. It wasn't my best friend who almost died of anorexia at all. It was just me being a drama queen._

Lea Love- _Im sorry, I wasn't thinking about her at the time, I wasn't even being serious, I was kidding. Sorry you cant take a joke_

My lady di- _Just a tip, if you want to help this get better, you don't tell me that I cant take a joke. I'm sensitive Lea, and I don't want to have to apologize for that._

Lea Love- _I know, I know. It really was just a little thing that was fucking FLEW out of proportion, by the both of us_

My lady di- _Okay, I understand that it was dumb. But you have to understand me too. _

Lea Love- _I understand that you are bothered by the eating disorder stuff. I know the past you have had with it. It was a really stupid mistake. And I am willing to make it up to you for it_

My lady di- _Lea, I need to think about things. I am mad at you. I'm not breaking up with you. Just let me think._

Lea Love- _That sounds vague. Now im worried, im serious, let me make it up to you. Seriously. Seriously!_

My lady di- _Calm down, I told you im not breaking up with you. Im pissed as hell at you. But I love you and im not going to lose you over a fight, which we never do by the way. I just need to think._

Lea Love- _Okay, I am accepting that. So, okay_

My lady di- _Oh yeah, and no sex._

…

Lea Love- _What._

My lady di- _No, sex._

Lea Love- _no, come on. I mean, I will do anything else! But that, that's not fair. Come on dianna please_

My lady di- _Lea, no sex. that's final._

Lea Love- _fine __:( kick a puppy why don't you…. **:(**  
><em>

My lady di- _Okay, now stop texting me so I can get un-pissed at you._

Lea Love- _fine…. :(  
><em>

…

…

Lea Love- _So, whatchya thinking about?_

My lady di- _Lea._

Lea Love- _And, also, are you SURE about the no sex thing? Cause I, well I, I just heard somewhere that make-up sex is actually for, ya know making up. So I just thought. Well. Are you absolutely SURE?_

My lady di- _Lea._

Lea Love- _okay, um okay… okay. Cause I was just wondering…. Ya know._

* * *

><p><em>hey guys :) i thought i would just switch things up a little bit. so of course REVIEW and give me some SUGGESTIONS cause that would be incredibly awesome.<em>

_the next conversation- Lea holds Dianna's hand from now on, its a rule.  
><em>


	11. I Want Jolly Ranchers, Actually

Title: Words Between Us

Summary: Just some cute and funny conservations (via text) between Lea and Dianna (achele) Rated T (just to be safe) for language and maybe some suggestive themes.

Pairing: Lea/Dianna (Rachel/Quinn)

Rated: T

Notes: Sometimes these ideas just pop into my head... and I want to write them down, so I will put them in here. I'm straight but i am a hardcore Faberry and Achele shipper :)

This Conversation: Lea gets upset with Dianna for doing something to her hair extensions.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Just the ideas that pop into my head! Glee and all those things belong to Ryan Murphy, or someone else... just not me.

* * *

><p>Lea Love- <em>the fuck di…?<em>

My lady di- _Sorry __L__. I just couldn't help myself…_

Lea Love- _how could you do that to me? You do it to naya all the time, never me though. I LIKED it that way_

My lady di- _Don't yell at me… __:(__._

Lea Love- _are you four?_

My lady di-_…Nooo._

Lea Love- _ryan's talked to you about this right?_

My lady di- _Yes._

Lea Love- _then you shouldn't be doing it then right?_

My lady di- _… No, I guess not._

Lea Love- _okay, I was just making sure because you could get in big trouble if you do that again okay?_

My lady di- _But it was just so fun when ever I did it to Naya. And your hair extensions are SOO much longer than hers. I HAD to Lea, I HAD too._

Lea Love- _… you braided jolly ranchers into my hair extensions just because they were longer?_

My lady di- _You sound mad… Even over text, you sound really mad…_

Lea Love- _dianna! They were NEW. And three hundred dollars mind you!_

My lady di- _I'm really sorry, like REALLY sorry. It just looked like so much fun and it made the hair soo colorful… I will buy you new ones! Pinky promise!_

Lea Love- _dianna._

My lady di- _Don't yell at me I didn't do anything wrong! __:(_

Lea Love- _di. My hair extensions are sticky and rainbow because of you_

My lady di- _They're pretty!_

Lea Love- _youre sure youre not four. Because youre acting like a four year old right now, just saying._

My lady di- _It's been a four year old kind of day Lea, hence me talking like one, pouting, and well, braiding jolly ranchers into you're hair extensions. Again, I am sorry._

Lea Love- _you know I cant be mad at you for long dianna, but you'll have to make it up to me_

My lady di- _Promise! And I will give you my hair extensions!_

Lea Love- _baby, youre blonde_

My lady di- _Right, shit. Okay, well, I will buy you some again this weekend! And I pinky swear, no jolly ranchers until all hair extensions are put far out of my reach._

Lea Love- _you don't get jolly ranchers for a while! You are officially grounded from them for a month. You don't need to by me new ones babe, I got it._

My lady di- _No jolly ranchers?_

Lea Love- _not until you learn how to behave with them_

My lady di- _:(_

Lea Love- _don't pout_

My lady di- _:(_

Lea Love- _dianna, my word is final, no jolly ranchers until I say_

My lady di- _That's not fair._

Lea Love- _well, tough cookies_

My lady di- _I am going to be sad for the whole rest of the day now. Boo._

Lea Love- _uh huh_

My lady di- _IM CRYING!_

Lea Love- _oh please, I love you_

My lady di- _Jolly ranchers?_

Lea Love- _no di_

My lady di- _Okay, I guess I can wait… __:(__ love you too then… __:(_

Lea Love- _youre so cute_

My lady di- _I want jolly ranchers, actually._

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so i realize i have been picking on D a little bit, making her the immature one, but they are both extremely childish (the good kind, not the bad) and i cant help but find little kid Dianna hilarious, next conversation will have a little bit more of it. Then i will have her act a little bit more ,mature ;)<em>

_REVIEW, SUGGEST!  
><em>

_Next Conversation- Lea holds Dianna's hand from now on, its a rule._


	12. Cuddle With Me?

Title: Words Between Us

Summary: Just some cute and funny conservations (via text) between Lea and Dianna (achele) Rated T (just to be safe) for language and maybe some suggestive themes.

Pairing: Lea/Dianna (Rachel/Quinn)

Rated: T

Notes: Sometimes these ideas just pop into my head... and I want to write them down, so I will put them in here. I'm straight but i am a hardcore Faberry and Achele shipper :)

This Conversation: Dianna is sick and wants to cuddle! **OKAY LOOKEE HERE!** So I know I have been gone for a while but I'm back! I broke my computer and lost all of my documents... :( But I just got a new one for Christmas... Merry Christmas by the way! So I know this isn't the conversation I said it would be but I am working on getting my things back in order and just wanted to throw and update out there :).

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Just the ideas that pop into my head! Glee and all those things belong to Ryan Murphy, or someone else... just not me.

* * *

><p>My lady di- *<em>Sniffle Sniffle*<em>

Lea Love- _baby?_

My lady di- _*Sigh* weren't you wondering where I was today? Or did you forget about me, and let me lie here, wallowing in self-misery!_

Lea Love- _BABY! Of course I was wondering where you were! You just beat me to it, I only got off five minutes ago im sorry :(_

My lady di- _I forgive you Lea._

Lea Love- _so, moving on, where were you today? You seem sad_

My lady di- _Sick! With a 102.9 degree fever… :( _

Lea Love- _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?_

My lady di- _I didn't want you to worry baby._

Lea Love- _dianna, how many times do I have to tell you that I would drop anything for you?_

My lady di- _Not too many more times I don't think…_

Lea Love- _ugh, baby, I would have taken care of you…_

My lady di- _Don't be mad at yourself, what you would've done? Watch me sleep?_

Lea Love- _obviously dianna, obviously. I so love taking care of you when your sick!_

My lady di- _…Would you come cuddle with me now?_

Lea Love- _yes baby_

My lady di- _You ARE the only thing that makes me feel better :) _

Lea Love- _i will be there in record time! Im bringin over green tea, bruschetta, those fuzzy slippers you love so much, and bacon_

My lady di- _You know me so well :)_

Lea Love- _its because I love you, and because you insist on the fact that bacon fixes everything_

My lady di- _Lea, it does. Like duct tape._

Lea Love- _not when your talking to a vegetarian babe_

My lady di- _I'm a vegetarian too! Bacon is like a holy exception._

Lea Love- _whatever you say dianna, I cant wait to see you_

My lady di- _Same here baby, I missed you so much today… :(_

Lea Love- _ill be there soon honey, and we will watch breakfast at tiffany's and cuddle up a storm!_

My lady di- _But you said you didn't like Breakfast at Tiffany's._

Lea Love- _but its YOUR favorite_

My lady di- _I love you so much Lea._

Lea Love- _I love you too dianna, don't ever forget_

My lady di- _Be here soon?_

Lea Love- _about ten minutes baby_

My lady di- _Okay :)_

...

My lady di- _Hey, Lea?_

Lea Love- _baby?_

My lady di-_ Will you sing to me when you get here? Please?_

Lea Love- _of course baby :)_

* * *

><p><em>hey guys :) I hope you liked it!<em>

_Next Conversation- I don't really know haha :). But if you _**_SUGGEST _**_and **REVIEW**__I can get some ideas :)_


	13. It's A Rule

Title: Words Between Us

Summary: Just some cute and funny conservations (via text) between Lea and Dianna (achele) Rated T (just to be safe) for language and maybe some suggestive themes.

Pairing: Lea/Dianna (Rachel/Quinn)

Rated: T

Notes: Sometimes these ideas just pop into my head... and I want to write them down, so I will put them in here. I'm straight but i am a hardcore Faberry and Achele shipper :) **_LOOK __OVER __HERE! _**Okay so i want to write a conversation about Charlie. Except I don't really know what she means when she talks about Charlie. Could someone fill me in? Please? Haha It'd be great! Thanks.

This Conversation: Dianna needs to learn how to walk in the street.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Just the ideas that pop into my head! Glee and all those things belong to Ryan Murphy, or someone else... just not me.

* * *

><p>My lady di- <em>No.<em>

Lea Love- _yes_

My lady di- _Lea, I was alright all by myself._

Lea Love- _I am holding your hand from now on, it a new rule_

My lady di- _I like holding your hand._

Lea Love- _yeah, but now I am doing it so you don't die!_

My lady di- _They weren't going to hit me Lee!_

Lea Love- _they totally were. If I wasn't watching, you would be a dianna pancake_

My lady di- _Mmmm pancakes._

Lea Love- _dianna._

My lady di- _Sorry mom._

Lea Love- _you could have died_

My lady di- _Well, I am alive, aren't I?_

Lea Love- _you always do that_

My lady di- _And what is that Love?_

Lea Love-_ WALK OUT INTO THE STREET WITHOUT LOOKING BOTH WAYS!_

My lady di- _Calm down._

Lea Love- _are you four?_

My lady di- _No, even though I wish I was sometimes…._

Lea Love-_ I just love you_

My lady di-_ Baby, I love you too._

Lea Love-_ and I don't want you to die_

My lady di- _And I appreciate that._

Lea Love- _so thats why I am going to hold your hand from now on in the parking lot_

My lady di- _No!_

Lea Love-_ youre lucky you have someone like me who cares about you. And who, ya know, WATCHES THE CARS AROUND THEM WHEN THEY ARE IN THE PARKING LOT!_

My lady di- _Lea, that's embarrassing._

Lea Love- _well, then learn how to look both ways TWICE before you walk out into traffic_

My lady di- _Darling, you're being kind of aggressive._

Lea Love-_ im sorry but its true, I will teach you that, or you hold my hand_

My lady di- _Once, again, I like holding your hand._

Lea Love- _okay then holding hands it is_

My lady di- _OHH but that's SO humiliating!_

Lea Love-_ Hahaha baby, youre gonna get hit one of these days! So your just going to have to suck it up_

My lady di- _You're lucky I love you Lea Michelle._

Lea Love-_ love you too baby_

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it!<em> _**REVIEW AND SUGGEST!** _Thanks...!_  
><em>


	14. Charlie Alert

Title: Words Between Us

Summary: Just some cute and funny conservations (via text) between Lea and Dianna (achele) Rated T (just to be safe) for language and maybe some suggestive themes.

Pairing: Lea/Dianna (Rachel/Quinn)

Rated: T

Notes: Sometimes these ideas just pop into my head... and I want to write them down, so I will put them in here. I'm straight but i am a hardcore Faberry and Achele shipper :) **_LOOK __OVER __HERE! _**Okay so i want to write a conversation about Charlie. Except I don't really know what she means when she talks about Charlie. Could someone fill me in? Please? Haha It'd be great! Thanks.

This Conversation: Charlie alert! Dianna turns into Charlie for a spell. **_P.S._** **_MY FRENCH IS HORRIBLE! I APOLOGIZE!_**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Just the ideas that pop into my head! Glee and all those things belong to Ryan Murphy, or someone else... just not me.

* * *

><p>My lady di- <em>Ello meh-lady :).<em>

Lea love- _hi __dianna__! I missed you today. Are you feeling better?_

My lady di- _Who is this Dianna you speak of? I know no Dianna!_

Lea love- _oh god_

My lady di- _You're right! It's CHARLIE! Not Chaplin, not the baby who bites fingers, but Charlie :)!_

Lea love- _oh jesus, wait the last time you brought up charlie... He was indian wasn't he!_

My lady di- _I am afraid I don't know what you're talking about miss._

Lea love- _di, the last time you brought up charlie he was from india_

My lady di- _Who's this Di creature? And does she come in different colors? She sounds absolutely SPLENDID!_

Lea love- _my POINT, is that of your going to be charlie every other day, you shouldnt switch from indian to british, it just can't work that way baby. people will get confused _

My lady di- _I'm from New Zealand actually..._

Lea love- _... right... sorry_

My lady di- _NO matter! What are you occupying your time with at the moment dear?_

Lea love- _I'm reading over the script for the scene we are working on tomorrow how about you?_

My lady di- _Sounds thrilling! What is a script?_

Lea love- _you know what a script is dianna :)_

My lady di- _Who?_

Lea love- _charlie, I am sure you know what a script is_

My lady di- _Is it for some sort of theater show?_

Lea love- _no baby for the tv show we are on! remember it?_

My lady di- _TV? Surely you mean television! Those are awful hard to come by nowadays..._

Lea love- _they are?_

My lady di- _Yes! Yes! They are!_

Lea love- _umm, charlie, what year is it?_

My lady di- _1923!_

Lea love-_... youre insane_

My lady di- _I think the correct terminology is "fallen off the wagon" dear._

Lea love-._.. did they even have tvs in the 1920's?_

My lady di- _Savez-vous__ce que les vaches__ressemblent__?_

Lea Love- _I don't think they did…but I wouldn't know, I failed history_

My lady di- _Ils sont en noir et blanc! Bien que certains pourraient être brun et blanc… __Laissez-moi regarder__que jusqu'à. Hmm, « y at-il des choses telles que les vaches brunes et blanches? » Google, pop !_

Lea Love- _like I failed global miserably in high school… like a 54 percent I think one term, it was awful_

My lady di- _ Mon internet ne fonctionne pas donc je vais devoir revenir à vous sur cette chose de vache._

Lea Love- _im hungry_

My lady di- _Saviez-vous__que les vers ont__à la fois__féminin et masculin__des organes reproducteurs ?__Comme quoi?__!_

Lea Love-_ what language are you speaking again?_

My lady di-_ V__ous n'avez jamais__été très bon__à détecter__langues__avez-vous?__Deux plus__deux font quatre__._

Lea Love- _right_

My lady di- T'was French miss.

Lea Love- _…Charlie?_

My lady di- _Oui?_

Lea Lady- _Just making sure you didn't turn into like "george" or "samual" or someone_

My lady di- Very smart of you.

Lea Love- I try

My lady di- I'm Dianna now.

Lea Love- OH my god I missed you SO much today! NEVER GET SICK AGAIN!

My lady di- Well I would feel better if I had someone to take care of me.

Lea Love- Dianna, I would already be there but this red light is fucking taking forever

My lady di- I love you so much you know.

Lea Love- I love you too baby

My lady di- See you soon?

Lea Love- once I break free from this light I should be there in about twenty seconds

My lady di- Can't wait!

TRANSLATION

My lady di- _Do you know what cows look like?_

Lea Love- _I don't think they did…but I wouldn't know, I failed history_

My lady di- _They are black and white! Although some might brown and white… Let me look that up. Hmm, "are there such things as brown and white cows?" Google, pop!_

Lea Love- _like I failed global miserably in high school… like a 54 percent I think one term, it was awful_

My lady di- _My internets not working so I'll have to get back to you on that cow thing._

Lea Love- _im hungry_

My lady di- _Did you know that worms have both female and male reproductive organs? Like what?_

Lea Love-_ what language are you speaking again?_

My lady di-_ You've never been very good at detecting languages have you? Two plus two equals four._

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it!<em> _**REVIEW AND SUGGEST!** _Thanks...!_ I need some ideas for future conversations! Give me any and all of your ideas! (If you want to be credited for them, just tell me! PM ME!)  
><em>


	15. The Disease Game

Title: Words Between Us

Summary: Just some cute and funny conservations (via text) between Lea and Dianna (achele) Rated T (just to be safe) for language and maybe some suggestive themes.

Pairing: Lea/Dianna (Rachel/Quinn)

Rated: T

Notes: Sometimes these ideas just pop into my head... and I want to write them down, so I will put them in here. I'm straight but i am a hardcore Faberry and Achele shipper :) **_ATTENTION! _Hey guys, so I know I haven't been around all that much. Thats because I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! I would love it if you could submit your IDEAS for new chapters! You can even PM me (I need to figure out how it works first!) and give me a chapter of your own! I'll credit you of course, I would love if we could try this! I will still write ny own of course but you know :) THANKS! xx Ariadne**

This Conversation: Lea and Dianna play the disease game. I think something interesting is going on up there Hmmm...weird!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Just the ideas that pop into my head! Glee and all those things belong to Ryan Murphy, or someone else... just not me.

* * *

><p>My lady di- <em>Alzhiemers, B!<em>

Lea Love- _bronchitis (oh how I hate you bronchitis), c!_

My lady di-_:) Cancer… D._

Lea Love- _dianna, e!_

My lady di- _Are you calling me a disease._

Lea Love- _KIDDING :D. dehydration, e!_

My lady di- _Mean. Epilepsy. F._

Lea Love- _fibrosis_

My lady di- _Gingivitis._

Lea Love- _hand-foot-uterus syndrome!_

My lady di- _That's not real._

Lea Love- _look it up!_

…

My lady di- _…Damn. You would know that disease off the top of your head._

Lea Love- _:) im proud. I!_

My lady di- _Iridogoniodysgenesis._

Lea Love- _nope, no way THAT'S real_

My lady di- _20 bucks._

…

Lea Love- _DAMMIT!_

My lady di- _Put it on my tab :). J._

Lea Love- _uh uh uhh…!_

My lady di- _YOU LOSE! WINNER WINNER WINNER! _

Lea Love- _no fair you're smarter than me :(_

My lady di- _No, that's not true baby. You're very smart. And I love you very much. But you lost the disease game. Therefore, you have to do the laundry! :D WINNER!_

Lea Love- _….do I have to FOLD it too?_

My lady di- _Yes baby._

Lea Love- _no… :(_

My lady di- _You'll get through it. How about I fold my own socks, I know you don't like touching other peoples socks. Does that make you feel better?_

Lea Love- _I guess… just, yah know, try not to gloat too much. okay?_

My lady di- _Sure baby._

…

My lady di- _Um, Lea?_

Lea Love- _love?_

My lady di- _Why did Amber just throw twenty dollars at me saying "from your bitch"?_

Lea Love- _OH :( I told her to say "to THE bitch"_

My lady di- _…Well that wasn't very nice at all…._

Lea Love- _di, im wallowing in the pit of defeat and failure, im allowed to be bitter_

My lady di- _Not to your girl you're not._

Lea Love- _im sorry :(!_

My lady di- _Why was she even giving me the twenty bucks anyways?_

Lea Love- _I owed you it, but I just couldn't show my face to you_

My lady di- _Why not? I happen to think your face is really pretty._

Lea Love- _I think your face is pretty too dianna. But I LOST. I NEVER lose!_

My lady di- _Really? You NEVER lose?_

Lea Love- _NEVER_

My lady di- _I bet I can getchya to say "no."_

Lea Love- _betchya cant!_

My lady di_- I saw someone on twitter, they said that they love Barbra Streisand more than you… _

Lea Love- _NO THEY DID NOT SAY THAT THERE IS NO POSSIBLE FUCKING WAY THAT THEY SAID THAT THEY OBVIOUSLY HAVE NO IDEA WHO THEY ARE GOING UP AGAINST. NO WAY! I WILL TAKE. THEM. _DOWN_!_

…

…

Lea Love- _DAMMIT!_

My lady di- _….You lose._

Lea Love- _AHHHH._

My lady di- _Baby?_

Lea Love- _what._

My lady di- _J, jaundice. You could have used jaundice, :)_

Lea Love- _oh my god, im gonna hurt you_

My lady di- _You still love me right?_

Lea Love- …_yes :(_

My lady di- _Good :). Love you too baby._

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><span>ATTENTION!<span> _Hey guys, so I know I haven't been around all that much. Thats because I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! I would love it if you could submit your IDEAS for new chapters! You can even PM me (I need to figure out how it works first!) and give me a chapter of your own! I'll credit you of course, I would love if we could try this! I will still write ny own of course but you know :) THANKS! xx Ariadne**_

_Thanks for reading it :)! **RRRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!**_

_**Understand? hahaha**_


	16. You Left Your Phone

Title: Words Between Us

Summary: Just some cute and funny conservations (via text) between Lea and Dianna (achele) Rated T (just to be safe) for language and maybe some suggestive themes.

Pairing: Lea/Dianna (Rachel/Quinn)

Rated: T

Notes: Sometimes these ideas just pop into my head... and I want to write them down, so I will put them in here. I'm straight but i am a hardcore Faberry and Achele shipper :) **_ATTENTION! _Hey guys, so I know I haven't been around all that much. Thats because I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! I would love it if you could submit your IDEAS for new chapters! You can even PM me (I need to figure out how it works first!) and give me a chapter of your own! I'll credit you of course, I would love if we could try this! I will still write ny own of course but you know :) THANKS! xx Ariadne**

This Conversation: Dianna Left her phone at Lea's apartment. I think something interesting is going on up there Hmmm...weird!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Just the ideas that pop into my head! Glee and all those things belong to Ryan Murphy, or someone else... just not me.

* * *

><p>Lea Love- <em>dianna?<em>

…

…

…

Lea Love- _dianna….?_

…

…

Lea Love- _DIANNA._

…

…

Lea Love- _DIANNA!_

…

…

…

…

Lea Love- _dianna?_

…

Lea Love_- haha di you left your phone at my house…_

…

Lea Love- _DIANNA ANSWER ME!_

...

Lea Love- _di you LEFT YOUR PHONE AT MY HOUSE!_

…

Lea Love- _oh wait…_

Lea Love- _SORRY!_

Lea Love- _you cant see these, and youre not getting these…cause I am the one staring at your phone right now…_

…

Lea Love- _well, im gonna change my contact kay?_

Lea #TheBestGirlFriendEver- _okay._

…

…

…

Lea #TheBestGirlFriendEver- _no ill change it back_

Lea Love- _better?_

Lea Love- _me thinks lea has an idea!_

Lea Love- _p.s. star wars reference? I thought youd like that :)_

…

Lea Love- _dianna?_

My lady di- _well hello there my wonderful and beautiful girlfriend! how are you on this lovely day? did I mention I love you soooooooooooooooooooooo much?_

…

…

Lea Love- _no, that's too weird. well, I will see you in like an hour so ill give it back then yeah?_

..

…

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

*YOU HAVE 19 NEW TEXT MESSAGES*

…

…

_My lady di- …The fuck Lea?_

Lea Love- I wuv yew! :)

My lady di- _Your're such a little pook. I love you too :)._

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW AND SUGGEST! :) THANKS!<em>


	17. New Contacts

Title: Words Between Us

Summary: Just some cute and funny conservations (via text) between Lea and Dianna (achele) Rated T (just to be safe) for language and maybe some suggestive themes.

Pairing: Lea/Dianna (Rachel/Quinn)

Rated: T

Notes: Sometimes these ideas just pop into my head... and I want to write them down, so I will put them in here. I'm straight but i am a hardcore Faberry and Achele shipper :) **_ATTENTION! _Hey guys, so I know I haven't been around all that much. Thats because I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! I would love it if you could submit your IDEAS for new chapters! You can even PM me (I need to figure out how it works first!) and give me a chapter of your own! I'll credit you of course, I would love if we could try this! I will still write ny own of course but you know :) THANKS! xx Ariadne**

This Conversation: Dianna is bored with their contacts for eachother. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Just the ideas that pop into my head! Glee and all those things belong to Ryan Murphy, or someone else... just not me.

* * *

><p>My lady di- <em>Hi Lea.<em>

Lea Love-_ why hello dianna_

My lady di- _Lea?_

Lea Love- _dianna?_

My lady di- _Well don't be so serious!_

Lea Love- _look back at the last two texts you just sent me, go_

…

My lady di- _Right, sorry._

Lea Love-_ CHECK YOURSELF BEFORE YOU WRECK YOURSELF!_

My lady di- _Well aren't you cool._

Lea Love- _you okay baby?_

My lady di- _I need to talk to you._

Lea Love- _…okay uh oh_

My lady di- _Lea stop being so serious!_

Lea Love- _okay d, but youre kinda giving me mixed signals here!_

My lady di- _Right, sorry. I'll stop._

Lea Love- _thank you :)_

My lady di- _Anything for my girl!_

…

…

Lea Love- _DIANNA._

My lady di- _Yeah?_

Lea Love- _YOU NEEDED TO TALK TO ME. FOCUS HERE BABY._

My lady di- _I'm sorry!_

Lea Love- _its okay baby, just say it before you get distracted again. please, the suspense is killing me_

My lady di- _Okay._

Lea Love- _okay_

My lady di- _Ready?_

Lea Love- _I swear to god_

My lady di- _Right, right. I think we need new contact names._

Lea Love_-…but everytime you text me my lady di shows up!_

My lady di-_ Yes I know._

Lea Love- _are you not mine anymore?_

My lady di- _Oh god no, no baby I'm all yours, 100% yours. It's just…_

Lea Love- _spit it out dianna, just say it. you don't love me anymore!_

My lady di-_ I JUST SAID I WAS ALL YOURS._

Lea Love- _oh good baby im yours too :)_

My lady di- _Gee thanks! Now can yah let me finish a thought?_

Lea Love- _well you couldnt two minutes ago!_

My lady di- _LEE-AA please!_

Lea love- _sorry go right ahead honey_

My lady di- _It's just that, I think they are boring now =/._

Lea Love- _im over them too_

My lady di- _You were just yelling at me before for wanting to change them!_

Lea Love- _I reconsidered…_

My lady di- _They need to be special…any ideas baby?_

Lea Love- _Charlie and Barbra?_

My lady di-_ Too much Barbra Streisand for me._

Lea Love- _*gasp* never too much, never to much_

My lady di-_ I know Lea, I know._

Lea Love- _how about munchers and tubbers?_

My lady di- _Too vague baby! How about Diannarific and Leatastic?_

Lea Love- _hmmm, maybe, maybe…_

My lady di-_ How about Lea and Dianna?_

Lea Love- _LOVE IT. there it is baby :)_

My lady di-_ I honestly don't know…but I need them to change._

Lea Love- _yes ma'am!_

My lady di- _We'll think it over?_

Lea Love- _yes, sleep on it beautiful :)_

My lady di- _If only my cuddle buddy was here to yah know…cuddle…buddy…?_

Lea Love- _ryan grounded us and put us in two different corners of the timeout room baby… :(_

My lady di- _I KNOW THANKYOU._

Lea Love- _remind me too kick him in the balls tomorrow?_

My lady di- _Will do._

…

…

…

Lea Love- _i've been up for the two hours thinking about this…I GOT IT._

My lady di- _Sleeping Lea, I'm sleeping._

Lea Love- _bonnie and clyde!_

My lady di- _Ugh what? Lea, no._

Lea Love- _sid and nancy?_

My lady di_-…can I be Sid?_

Lea Love- _im sid!_

My lady di- _Then no._

Lea Love- _fine, sleep on it?_

My lady di- _I'm trying Sid, I'm trying really hard._

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys...any suggestions for what their new contacts should be?<em>


End file.
